The Past
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: Is a prequel to A Heated Desire. BofurxOC pairing. Not all my information is accurate. Rated M for smut. Enjoy! :D


Mia walks through the city of Erebor taking in the sites and sounds. She had never been to the lonely mountain before and it was a wonderful that she finally made the trip, but the only thing that was bad about the trip was her hair. Damn it's curliness! She shouldn't have been a volunteer for that wizard... Had she known her hair was going to get this bad well then... She wouldn't have. She groaned moving her bangs away from her face only to have them fall in front of her.

"Confounded, ridiculous-" she fell on her butt and groans as she looked up.

"Are you alright lass?" She sees a dwarf with brown braided hair and a long moustache and a patch of hair on his chin.

"Oh yes, I-I'm sorry... My hair is getting in the way of my vision." She blushes as she grabs onto his hand and pulls her up.

"Here." She watches him take off his hat and places it on her head. "Better?"

"Yes... Actually." Mia smiles at him, "But wait, what about you?"

"I've got plenty Lass."

"I don't feel inclined to believe you." Mia smiles as she hears him laugh.

"What's your name lass?"

"Mia, and yours?"

He sticks out his hand. "Bofur."

Mia shakes his hand as he kisses the top of it.

"Do you do this with every woman you see?"

Bofur walks closer to her and lifts her chin, "No, your beautiful red hair, nearly burned my eyes so I knew I had to come over."

"Well... I'm glad?" Mia giggles not sure how to respond.

"Come, is this your first time being in Erebor?"

Mia follows Bofur, "Yes, I had thought about moving here and I wanted to check the place out."

"Ah, got yourself a laddie?"

"A- Oh! No no, nothing like that. Just... Need change." She blushes when she feels Bofurs hand grab and pull her close as they walk.

"If you'll be around tonight... I would like to take you somewhere later this evening."

"Oh, well I will be..." She blushes looking at him.

"Meet me at the gates." Bofur kisses her hand again before running off, Mia smiles as she touches his hat.

_What a sweet dwarf and handsome too._

Mia smiles to herself as she wanders the city of Erebor and the sights were lovely. Her day couldn't have gotten any better.

Later that evening Mia heads to the Gates and stares upon the statues, "It's wonderful isn't it?" She gasps and turns around seeing Bofur leaning against the doors.

"You scared me!" Mia blushes feeling embarrassed.

He walkels over and grabs onto her hand. "Come." He smiles as she follows behind.

They walked along and look at the starry sky, "So much beauty in the world."

"Yes there is." Bofur said and Mia looks over seeing him looking at her.

Mia smiles holding onto his hand, "Do you think peace will ever last?"

"I hope so lass, Thror has been doing his best to keep the kingdom in one piece. Everything will be alright. It always is ."

"Why?" Mia leans against him.

"Because it has to be." Bofur smiles and turn to kiss Mia on the forehead.

"It's cold." She shivers and feels Bofur wrap his arms around her.

"Better?"

She leans into his chest feeling his warmth, "Better." She whispers. They stays like that for a while and then, "Lass?"

"Yes?" She mumbles.

"Time for sleep."

She nods her head and went to move but Bofur picks her up, "H-hey."

"You're coming with me. It's cold out and you need a warm body."

"No inappropriate touching then." She rests her head on his chest.

"I promise lass."

She plays with the strings on his shirt as he walks carrying her to his place. He lays her down on his bed and covers her with furs and sheets and Mia smiles as she closes her eyes.

When she wakes the next morning she sees a note laying beside her head. She smiles picking up the note.

_**Morning Lass,**_

_**Had a few things to do today, so I've left my hat if you deem it wise to leave the house.**_

_**Ill be in Erebor for the day. I hope I will see you later.**_

_**- Bofur**_

Mia grabs his hat and places it on her head as she leaves his place and walks through the lonely mountain. Everything seems peaceful and the dwarves were more than accommodating. The sights of dwarves being happy and merry, they are a peaceful bunch and their smithing was beautiful. She jumps feeling the ground shake and the howl of the wind. Then it sounded, a voice echoing through the mountain.

"Dragon!" Mia looks up seeing a dwarf with long dark hair and a beard yelling. Her heart was beating fast as she stands still for a moment before she running. Where she going to run to though she wasn't sure, clearly it wasn't safe to leave the mountain. So she went into hiding and shivers.

_Bofur! Oh I hope he's alright!_

The noises were loud and as the dragon made its way into the mountain, the sound of screams sounded through her head. Mia took her chance and ran out the doors coughing and running as she could.

"Bofur!" She yells out looking at the passing dwarves that ran by her to safety. She gasps seeing the city before Erebor lying in smoke and ruins. She covers her mouth, _Oh Bofur!_

"Bofur-" she coughs walking further into the open field.

"Lass?"

"Bofur!" She runs seeing him in the distant, some of his clothing charred and smoking. Mia reached him and hugs him tightly, "Are you alright!?"

"Yes lass I'm fine. Are you alright? You're shaking." He grabs onto her and walks with her away from the mountain.

"I hope my brother made it out."

"I-I'm sure he did." Mia shivers leaning against him before stopping. More dwarves stopped looking at what was once their home and some cried at their losses.

Bofur leans against Mia hugging her tightly, everything he had was lost and gone. She blushes as she feels his face rub against her neck, she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him closely.

"Bofur?"

"Everything is gone lass... My home." He whispers against her neck.

"It'll be alright, I'll help you the best I can." Mia smiles.

Bofur looks up at her, "What about you lass? Are you not going to leave?"

She shakes her head. "No Bofur, if you want me to stay then Ill stay."

"I'd like that lass." He kisses her softly on the lips, "Id like that a lot..."

Mia blushes looking at him. "Oh my..." Bofur looks over seeing Thorin walk with Thror. Bofur stands up and he walks over to Thorin to talk with him, Balin follows him behind shortly.

Mia sits there and watches them converse and talk, Balin pointed to Bofurs head, hat? Hat? Is he asking about a hat?

Bofur points over to where Mia was sitting, Balin nods and shakes his head before turning to talk to Thorin. Bofur walks back over to Mia and pulls her up.

"Gotta start walking."

"Where?" she looks at Bofur.

"Wherever Thorin and Thror will lead us." Bofur grabs onto Mia's hand as they walk with the rest of the dwarves through the fields. Mia wasn't sure what they were looking for but after hours and hours of walking they reached a vast city in the east. Bofur held tightly onto Mias hand, "At least I can get some work here..."

"What do you do?"

Bofur smiles, "I make toys."

She smiles back, "I didn't know that." She walks with Bofur and the rest of the dwarves into the city. Mia looks around everywhere, some people leering at them while others smiled.

"They don't seem happy to see us." Mia leans over and whispers.

"Don't worry lass, some people aren't used to dwarves...but we'll need to find some work. Come." Bofur smiles as they walk through the city. Mia sticks close as they look trying to find work, "This is harder than it looks." Bofur sighs shaking his head.

"Don't worry, you'll find something. Me on the other hand."

"Lass you know you don't have to stay with me. If you miss home you're more than welcome to go home. You can even take me with you." Bofur smiles and Mia looks away from him.

"It's uh...Not that easy to go home."

"I'll be with you lass, no worries." he pats her back.

Mia stops him, "No..." he looks at her. "I don't have a home to go back too." She lowers her head in shame.

"Lass."

"I don't want to talk about it." she pulls away from him and walks through the busy streets.

"Mia!" she hears his voice disappear through the crowd but keeps on walking for a while till she feels someone grab her hand.

"Lass calm yourself."

She sighs in defeat and turns to look at him, "I am calm."

"Lass-"

"Both my parents died and left me with nothing. That's how much they loved me. They left me to rot."

Mia feels a warm tear slide down her cheek and Bofur cups her face.

"Lass, I've lost everything. I have no home now, and I want nothing more than to see you smile. Please lass, sadness does not suit your face."

"You've been so kind to me, I keep wondering sometimes if this kindness will end-"

Bofur laughs and Mia looks a little annoyed, "Lass, you are unfortunately stuck with me. So get used to it. Kind of a long term commitment."

Mia laughs as she hugs him tightly.

"What if I don't want to be in this commitment?"

"Can't back out now lass. It's eternally binding." Bofur kisses her forehead and grabs her hand.

"Still gotta look for work."

Mia nods her head as they travel through the city, eventually Bofur ends up finding work at a black smith. Where most of the dwarves ended up getting work, even Thorin was there slaving away. Mia smiles leaving Bofur to work and wanders off into the city again.

She walks past many people till she finds herself walking in a dark alleyway, and it became quiet. The sounds of chatter and laughter faded.

_How did I end up down here?_

Mia looks around her and she stops. She could hear the sound of feet but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" her voice bounces off the walls.

But there is no response, she backs away but jumps when she bumps into someone. Mia turns around quickly seeing a tall man, "Oh...I'm sorry. I'll just be going." she goes to turn and walk away but feels him grab onto her arm and her body hitting hard against the wall.

"What are you-" her mouth gets covered by his large hand.

"I'd be quiet if I were you."

Mia shook with fear as the man presses against her. His other hand running along her neck and downwards. Mia squeaks in fear a few tears slip down her face as she trembles.

"Um excuse me sir?"

She looks seeing two dwarves, one with long blonde hair and a braided moustache and one with long brown hair with some stubble.

"I believe that your advances are unwelcome."

The man laughs. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

Mia watches the two dwarves talk for a few seconds before the blonde one hits him in the side with the hilt of sword. She coughs for a moment and wipes her eyes, the man groans as he runs off.

"Thank you." Mia looks up at the two dwarves.

"Are you alright?" the brown haired one asks.

"Yes thank to you two." Mia smiles, "Who are you?"

"Fili and Kili, at your service." They both bow.

She giggles and bows back, "Mia at yours, so you think you could get me out of here? I'm lost."

"Anything for a beautiful lady." Fili smiles. She walks with Fili and Kili out of the dark alleyway.

"Do you live here?" Mia looked at the both of them.

"Yes, with our Mother, would you like to meet her?"

Mia smiles, "Yes I'd like too."

The two hook around her arms as they all walk to their place. When she walks inside with the two boys she sees Thorin sitting with a woman with her dark brown hair in a bun and some facial hair in a braid hanging off her chin.

"Fili, Kili I'm so glad you're home- Oh who is this?" she walks over and shakes Mia's hand.

"This is Mia. She needed some rescuing." Kili pats her shoulder and Fili wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Yes found her in the dark alleyway."

"My dear child, why on earth were you doing in there!?"

Mia blushes and shakes her head, "I got lost, I was trying to make my way back to Bofur. Apparently not."

Thorin looks over at her, "He's still at the shop if you wish to see him. I will be heading there soon, you may follow if you so desire."

"Thorin!" Dis turns to face him, "You don't need to sound so cold every time you talk to someone." she turns to face Mia again, "You'll have to excuse my brother, he's a bit of an arse."

Mia laughs as do Fili and Kili, but all immediately stop when Thorin glares at them.

"Uncle, learn to smile. I've heard a rumor that you look quite nice with one." Fili smiles walking over to hug his mother.

Mia stands there, "I should get going. I thank you both for rescuing me...I don't know what would happened if you two hadn't shown up."

"No problem lass." They both smiled and wave. Thorin stands up, "I shall be going myself." he nods at the two boys before walking out the door with Mia.

She bursts out laughing as soon as the door shuts, "What on earth is so funny."

"You and Dis. It must be nice having a sister." Mia smiles.

"That can be quite debatable." She looks over seeing Thorin crack a smile.

"You smiled!" she points at him.

"No, I did not." Thorin glares at Mia causing her to be quiet.

She walks in silence but does ocassionally snicker, Thorin would roll his eyes and when they reach the black smiths Thorin grabs onto Mia's arm.

"Bofur! She has not been able to stop her confounded noises. Please just make it stop!"

"What's wrong lad? I think she's wonderful company." Bofur walks over to Mia and hugs her tightly, she blushes and rubs her face in the crook of his neck.

"You alright Lass?"

"Long story." Mia whispers.

"You should keep a better eye on your woman. My nephews had to save her from unwanted contact."

"Did he touch you?" Bofur touches her face.

"Yes, but nothing...like I mean-"

Bofur nods kissing her forehead, "Its okay lass."

Mia stands there waiting for Bofur to gather his things, "Are you going to close up shop Thorin?"

Thorin nods his head, "I'll be here a few more hours, theres an inn in the middle-"

"No that's alright, Dis has already offered a room for me." Bofur smiles and laughs seeing Thorins less than amused face.

"Dis really has no concern for her safety." Thorin grumbles.

"I've met her once, it's not like she doesn't know who I am." Mia walks with Bofur to the door and holds onto his hand as they leave.

They reach Dis's place and walk inside, Fili and Kili are sitting around a table.

"Bofur!" Fili and Kili both get up and tackle him to the ground. Mia stands there and laughs leaving the pile of bodies on the floor.

"How have you been!?" Kili smiles and stands up pulling Bofur up.

"I've been alright Laddie." Bofur smiles patting Kili on the back.

Mia walks over to them, "How long have you known Fili and Kili?"

"Since they were wee little lads." He pats the top of their heads, "Been like an uncle to them, minus Thorin of course."

"Yes but as least you're a bit nicer than him." Fili says as he walks by Mia. She walks over with Bofur to the table and sits down. Dis walks in with a smile on her face, "Oh lass, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon and Bofur, my my how you have changed."

"Dis, how good to see you again. Will Thorin be staying here aswell?"

Dis smiles and shakes her head, "I did offer, but I suppose he's too stubborn to take some hospitality from his own sister. Thorin just needs to find himself a good lass, and then maybe he'll get out of that shell."

Bofur chuckles and Mia looks over to him, "Whats so funny?" she whispers as she leans over. "You know something don't you?"

"Aye, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out." Mia rests her hand on his thigh her eyes looking up at him. She blushes as he groans from her contact, "Is that so? Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

_I am advancing on him__…__ oh my, where is this new found courage?_

"Lass…" he growls out before grabbing onto her hand and pulling her up with him, "Dis, where's the rooms again?"

"Oh just go straight—"

Mia gasps being whisked away down the hall and into a bedroom.

"Bofur…" she watches him and he blushes. "I'm sorry…" she looks down seeing his pants. "I'm really sorry…" she tries to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, no you're not…" he walks over to her and presses her against the door. Mia moans lightly feeling pleasure surging through her and down to her core. Mia gasps feeling his bulge press against her hot area.

"Bofur!"

He growls and takes her to the bed laying her down and crawling between her legs, Mia blushes but feels panic, _I__'__m a virgin! And I have failed to tell him that! Say something then and stop arguing in your head!?_

"Bofur!"

"Aye?" he pulls away to look at her. Mia didn't know how to say it.

"Bofur...I." but instead of saying something, she slides her hands to his pants and pushes herself up so they're both kneeling on the bed. Mia un-laces his pants and pulls out his throbbing cock.

"Mia." Bofur moans out. Mia groans as she grabs onto him, his cock hard as steel and hot to the touch. Mia kisses his neck slowly as she strokes him, "That feels so good..." Bofur leans his head back.

Mia moans as Bofur cups her neck and kisses her deeply, her strokes moving faster.

"Lass, I want you..."

"Cum for me Bofur..." Mia could feel her core beginning to ache with want and need and she could feel her panties becoming wet at the thought.

"Mia, I'm-" Mia strokes him till she feels his cock twitch and hot liquid shoots onto her pants while some dribbles on her hand.

She blushes looking into his eyes, "Bofur..." Mia squeezes her thighs together tightly. She pulls her hand away and licks the cum off her fingers.

Bofur kisses her deeply as he pushes her down onto the bed, "Its my turn to make you cum."

Mia blushes as he pulls her pants down along with her panties and throws them to the floor. She gasps feeling his fingers run along her stomach and down to her hot slit.

"B-Bofur!" Mia moans out. "W-wait..."

He looks at her, "Lass?"

"You need to be careful..."

"Why lass?"

"Because I'm..." _Oh would you spit it out already!? _"I'm a virgin." Mia looks away from his gaze.

"Oh..." She could feel her cheeks turning hot. "Is that all?"

She looks back at him, "Um...yes?"

His finger slides between her folds as he rubs her clit, Mia moans lightly latching onto him. "Good... When you're ready let me know. Till then I'll just have to live with touching you."

Mia cups his face running her thumb along his bottom lip as her hips arch and swivel his finger dipping down into her tight cavern. Her fingers get tangled in his brown locks causing his braids to become undone as she pulls him forward her soft lips pressing against his. His tongue teases her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. Mia feels his tongue assault her mouth, tasting every inch of her. She runs her tongue along his as Bofurs finger thrusts faster and harder inside her soaking cavern.

Mia moans loudly feeling pressure build up in her core, "Fuck lass, cum for me..." he moans against her lips and his thumb presses against her clit rubbing it in small circles.

"Mmm...Bo-" her fingers tighten in his hair as her walls squeeze and shudder around his thick finger. She pants lightly opening her eyes to look at him.

"This touching is going to be a bit difficult." Bofur whispers.

After a few months of working in the city, Thorin, Bofur, Mia and some of the other dwarves left traveling to the Blue mountain.

Fili and Kili run up behind Mia and Bofur, "Well I didn't think you'd two be coming." Fili wraps his arm around Mia's shoulders.

"Your mother is wonderful but I don't think I could put up with her for a lifetime." Bofur laughs.

Fili and Kili snicker, "I'm sure that is something uncle would agree with you on."

Mia blushes when she looks at Fili and he winks at her, "Bofur I like this girl you have, she's really cute." Fili smiles.

"Aye, that's my elf. Go find your own!" Bofur yanks her from Fili's grasp.

"Hey! Careful with my arms. I'd prefer to keep them in tact!"

Bofur blushes and nods his head, "Sorry Lass."

"I'm so unloved!" Fili whines playfully and Kili hugs him closely, "Oh don't worry brother, I love you." he coos running his fingers down his brothers chest.

Mia looks at Bofur with a weird look on her face, "What lass? You didn't know?"

"I-well-weird...no judgment."

"It's okay lass, they're not ashamed." he rolls his eyes seeing the two boys stop to kiss each other. "At least I think that's the case."

Mia giggles holding onto Bofurs hand. "Ah let them be, love is love right? Why should love be wrong?"

"I wonder if Thorin cares?"

"Well if he does then he does a good job of hiding it." Mia leans over and kisses Bofur on the cheek.

After traveling for quite some time they reach the Blue Mountain, and Thorin begins to rebuild a home for his people. It was not the same as Erebor, but Thorin did his best. All the dwarves pull their weight and after months and months of work, they finally had a place in which they would call home.

_**15 years later...**_

Mia wakes up beside Bofur and smiles looking down at him. _He doesn't look much different, maybe he has cares he didn't have before but..._

Bofur groans opening his eyes slowly, "Your hair is as blinding as ever."

Mia hits him with his hat and giggles, "At least it's manageable now."

Bofur grabs one of her curls and smiles, "I don't know lass, I liked it more when you couldn't walk anywhere and needed my hat all the time."

"Yes but Fili and Kili solved my hair problem... At least for now. The clip comes in handy."

Mia looks down at him, her mood suddenly feeling sad. _If you only knew how much I love you. _

She bends down and kisses Bofur slowly and softly, "Lass?" he mumbles against her lips.

She pulls away and runs her finger tips along his face, _I love you, I want to tell you but I'm scared. I'm scared you'll leave._

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm hungry." she slips out of bed and puts on her clothes, "Lets go eat."

Mia walks with Bofur through the mountain till she sees Thorin approach at a fast pace, "Thorin is everything alright? Do you need me for something-"

Thorin glares at Mia, "I must speak with Mia, if I may borrow her for a few moments." Bofur nods and looks at Mia, "O-okay."

She leaves Bofur behind and follows Thorin into a room with a bunch of other dwarves.

"Thorin what is going on?" she stops looking at the dwarves, Balin standing near Thorin.

"I'd like to be asking you the same thing." he pulls out a scroll and hands it to Mia.

"What?" she opens the scroll and reads the ink.

"It says you're wanted and you must have upset Thandruil enough for him to put this out on you."

Mia closes the scroll and looks at Thorin, "Yes I have angered him, but that was 16 years ago. So I do not know why this is going on."

"You cannot stay here. What would happen if Bofur ever found out?"

"I do not wish to burden him with this. He is the last person I would ever want to find out about this." Mia hands the scroll back to Balin. "Fine...I will leave." Mia looks away, some tears threatening to fall.

"Know that I do not hate you, I just do not need a war on my hands."

Mia nods her head, "I understand Thorin, I do not want your people to come to harm. I will leave at first light."

She leaves the room quickly and swiftly without looking back, _I must keep a smile on...I must do what I have to so that Bofur...Oh who am I kidding, he'll know something is wrong._

Mia walks back to their place and when she walks inside Bofur is sitting on a chair reading a book. He looks up as she walks through the door.

"Oh lass, did everything go...okay?"

"Yes, he just needed to speak with me about something." Mia walks into their room and sits on the bed.

_I have nothing, so I can slip away in the morning. _

Bofur walks in, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mia, we've been together for 15 years. What's wrong?"

Bofur sits down beside her and grabs her hand.

"I have to leave for a long while Bofur."

"Leave? I can leave with you-"

Mia stands up and pulls away from him, "No...I have to do this myself. You have to stay here."

"So that's it? Does 15 years mean nothing to you?" His voice sounds sad and broken.

"Bofur I will be coming back. I just don't know when."

"And you expect me to wait here for you?" Mia cringes at his words and backs away from him, Bofur looks at her and walks over hugging her tightly, "I didn't mean that, Mia I'm sorry...please forgive me."

She shakes in his arms, "Please don't cry, I love you."

Mia looks up at him, "Will you wait for me?"

"For eternity." Bofur smiles and kisses Mia deeply as he pulls her down to the bed and pins her on her back.

"I love you Mia...please don't forget about me."

"I won't." she moans out. "I-" Bofur captures her lips in a searing kiss and her moans fill the room.

When Mia wakes up she sneaks out of the bed and slips her clothing on. She grabs a piece of paper and writes something on it for Bofur. She walks over to the bed and places the note on her side, Mia looks down at Bofur one last time and kisses him on the lips softly before grabbing her cloak and leaving the room.

She walks through the silent hall of the Blue mountain, the only sound bouncing off the walls is her shoes hitting the ground as she walks. As she reaches the door she turns to look one last time.

"I'll be back Bofur. Wait for me." She whispers and walks out the door and shuts it. The cool air hits her face as she walks into the dawn humming a song.

_*Sometimes all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you_

_All I need is the air that I breathe, yes to love you. _

_All I need is the air that I breathe..._

*All I need is the Air that I Breathe - The Hollies


End file.
